The Quest for Himika - Keiya's Heart.
by Slim Gohan
Summary: AN EVIL ZONE fanfic, the only one out there I think. It's about Keiya Tenpouin, and his reasing for fighting Ihadurca. Keiya is very OCC. I mean very OCC.If you don't know what Evil Zone is, it's a kick ass fighting game for the PSone. Check it out.


The Quest for Himika - Keiya's Heart  
  
  
  
  
  
Ihadurca stood in the Confinement area with her gaze on the medium. 'Hmm...the things these humans do to keep me in here. Too bad it won't help. Then there are those who come and try to kill me..........I sense there is another on his way. Hmph. Just one more human walking blindly to his death. I sense he wants my power as well as my life,  
  
the fool will die......Why Kakurine have you sent another to their death? Just face me yourself!' She heard footsteps come closer, and stop. "You must be Ihadurca. Well, now  
  
I must kill you. So why don't you face me?" "Ha! Foolish human! You I sense are one of the 8 summoned to kill me.......The Onmyouji." "You are correct." "Onmyouji, why are you here? Why do you want to kill me? Why do you desire my power? Not that you will get it, since this will be your final moment in existence." Ihadurca chuckled at her own joke, which made the anger Keiya tried to supress come out." "You want to know why I'm here?!?! You don't even care! Neither do the summons! I took the damned oppertunity  
  
to get your power to revive her!!!! But I didn't know I would face 7 innocent people!  
  
Then I get transported to some void to face a little girl at least a thousand years older then I am!!!!" Ihadurca turned around sharply and faced the man. "What did you do to Kakurine!?!" "I merly defeated her, she told me to kill her, then you. I refused to to the previous." Keiya's anger rose even more. "Then I faced the man who put her in the condition she was in..........  
  
___________________________________________________________________  
  
Two men stood at a top of a castle on a grey evening.......  
  
"Linedwell Rainrix! Face me like the dog you are!" "Who are you and what do you fucking want!" "I am Keiya Tempouin, and I am here to kill you." "Tempouin.....  
  
Ahhhh! I remember that! Some stupid bitch from that clan tried to destroy Shalal and I!  
  
Her energy and lifeforce were refreshing to Shalal. Then Shalal wanted me to do some other things to her..hehehehehehahahahahah!!" "SHUT UP! For Himika's honor, I will kill you Rainrix!!!!!" "Hmmmm, I guess I can take your energy too, but you won't be as entertaining as the girl!"  
  
Lie ran at Keiya, but the next leader of the Tempouin clan was prepared. He sent a card flying at the Sakagobou no Otoko which made contact, and caused him to stay put and not move. Keiya drew another card and brought Lie towards him, and caused everything to go black. Keiya placed one punch to Lie's heart, another to his head, a kick to his spine, and another to his neck. Then he threw him down on the ground. "The Black Capture. I know I didn't kill you, get up!!!!!" Linedwell Rainrix struggled, but got to his feet. "You will die for that!" "I doubt it. You will pay for all the pain you caused Himika  
  
ten fold!" Keiya sent Kageyajiri(the raven sprits) flying at Lie. "What the fuck!" Lie dodged them, but barely. "Surprise!" Keiya was in the air and came down hard with a kick to Lie's head, which sent the medium flying towards the ground. Lie got up fast, and  
  
ran towards Keyia again. The Onmyouji sent a fireball towards Lie, but it was dodged, and countered with Rainrix grabbing Keiya and hurling him up into the air. Lie then jumped after him, and slammed him back down to the ground. "You can't face me like that!!!!!" Lie said as he landed. "I don't intend to." Keiya said as he leg-swept Lie, and got back up. Keiya then powered up and pointed to the ground. Lie got up, but it would not be for long. As soon as he did, a red star appeared beneath him. Five fire pole came down around the points of the star. "Now DIE!!" Keiya forced his hand back, and a red flash of energy appeared and hit Lie.....  
  
Keiya walked over to Lie, and nuged him. To his surprise, Linedwell was not dead, but he was not clutching Shalal. "Yo..you..fre..freed..me fro..from it's..grasp...I..th..thank...you....destroy..Sha..Shahal....pl..please..." Keiya nodded and turned towards the sword. To his suprise, it talked. "Don't kill me! Please! Do you want power, I can help you!" "Go back to hell." Keiya sent 5 streams of fire at it, and watched it break in two. Keiya looked at Linedwell Rainrix again, and noticed that the inverted penticle on his chest was gone, and that he was smiling, finally freed. Keiya then began to walk to the Evil Zone to face Ihadurca, their final battle.....'Himika, you are avenged. You might not like the way I did it. Just allow me do do one more thing my way.....then we will be together again....'  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
".....For Himika. I will get your power, and save her! Even if it ruins me!" "For love...Hmph! Pathetic Human! You will die here and now!!!" Ihadurca pointed her staff,  
  
Vanalgando at Keiya and watched as many circles formed around him. The she lifted him up in the air and slammed him down hard. "See, you cannot win." Keiya got up slower than usual, but he got up."Hmph. Summoned Slaves attack." The two orbs on her back circled around her and then increased the diamater. Keiya noticed this, and timed a jump right over them, and landed in front of the witch. He gave his unexpcting opponent A kick to the ribs, one the head, and an axe kick to send Ihadurca to the ground. "You fool! You shall die!" Keiya flipped backword avoiding a swipe from Vanalgando. He watched in surprise as she disappeared then reappeared in front of him. She gave him a kcik to the shins, one to the thighs. one to the stomoch, and then sent The Onmyouji into orbit with  
  
a blast from Vanalgando. She teleported above him, and slammed him down to the ground HARD. She wasn't done. Ihadurca blasted his fallen form twice with the staff, then teleported at his head. "Hmph, weak human. Now your dead." She looked at the fallen form, and noticed the blood coming from his forhead, and from his mouth. "So fragile."  
  
Then his eyes opened suddenly. He made a card appear out of nowhere, and sent it right at the gut of the witch. He rolled out of the way to a safe distance as a little bug like demon attacked her. He struggled to his feet, as the demon finished. He was up as the demon flew backwords. "Haha..ugly devil." ".ahhh...you will pay for this pain!!!!" She sent out a huge blast of fire at Keiya which connected. Keiya was sent flying backwords. "Don't bother getting up." Keiya got up and dashed at the Witch, only to be sent back down by a flip from her wings. She kicked him in his ribs, only to have her foot caught. "What?!? Get off of my foot!" Keiya punched her kneecaps, and brought her down to a knee. He sent another card at her, which suspended her movements. He got up, and caused everthing to go black. He sent two punches to her head, a kick to her gut, and one to her head, and gave a roundhouse kick and sent her to the ground. She teleported to a farther distance from Keiya. She was bleeding almost as much as he was. "KEIYA TENPOUIN! YOU'LL DIE NOW!"  
  
She turned Vanalgando upside down a long blue light appeared. Keiya reached pulled out of his pocket with his right hand a diamond pesticle.A 5 cards appeared in a star shape, and then a laser connected them. "TIME TO DIE HUMAN!!!!!" She slashed the the staff. "MIZUKAZURO!!!!" Keiya cried out as a huge black light flew from the center of the star. The two collided, and they were forced in a stalemate. "WHY DO YOU RESIST HUMAN???" "HIMIKA! FOR YOU I WILL NOT GIVE UP!" Keiya put all of his power into the Mizukazuro, which was just enough to over power Ihadurca. He watched as the blast impaled Ihadurca, and saw Vanalgando fall. He stopped the blast, and stumbled over to Ihadurca's fallen form. "I...I..cannot..believe...I...lost...to...a...hu..human....Kakurine...." Keiya kneeled as he placed a hand on her forehead. He began the transfer of her power to himself. 'I need just enough to revive Himika, then I will leave you to rest in peace.' Keiya began to glow a golden color, and was taken back by the immenseness of this power. After a few minutes, he had enough to save Himika. He then stopped, and began another power transfer....to Himika. He felt a deep and utter sense of joy as he felt her life return to her. "Himika...You are alive...I love you....." Keiya then let tears of joy flow freely, as he colapsed from his wounds. He then vanished from the Evil Zone.  
  
___________________________________________________________________  
  
Himika awoke under a tree near a waterfall. "Wh..what?!?! How..? I'm alive?? I thought I died at the hands of the Sakagobou no Otoko? How am I...." Then she heard the voice of Keiya in her mind....'Himika....You are alive....I love you....' . "Keiya! I thank you with my whole heart...I love you.....I wish you were here.." Just as she finished, Keiya appeared infront of her, his head in her lap. She looked at him with love and pride. Keiya opened his eyes, and smiled. "Himika...I love you." "I love you too, Keiya." He sat up, and they kissed.  
  
THE END 


End file.
